


Would you jump for me?

by destielshipping101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alcoholic John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Gabriel (Supernatural), Coming Out, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Homophobia, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Sam Winchester, Suicide, Trapped In A Closet, conversion camps, post-its
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipping101/pseuds/destielshipping101
Summary: A new family moves into town right next to the Winchesters. In Lawrence, Kansas, they have their fair share of weird families but this one takes the cake. The Novaks' own the last standing gay conservation camp in America and they are not giving it up just yet.Unfortunate news for the queer siblings, Castiel and Gabriel. They live in constant fear of being outed and thrown into their family's camp. The brothers help them learn that it's okay to be a bit rebellious. That family doesn't end with blood. Their lives with the Winchester brothers begin and ends with moose post-its, the Impala, and goodbyes that do not truly mean goodbye.





	Would you jump for me?

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie guys, this is a dark and heavy one. Please read the tags and comment.  
> This story is planned to be 16 chapters and I do not have a regular posting schedule, at least until finals are over. So please be patient.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta and this is only checked by myself and Grammarly. If anyone finds any mistakes or have constructive criticism, feel free to tell me. Thanks, my lovelies!

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Dean reaches his hand out from under the covers and turns off his alarm. 'Why do I have to wake up so damn early?' He lays there for a bit, contemplating his life choices and thinking almost poet thoughts about how warm the blankets. But all good things must come to an end as he uses all the energy he could muster to throw the blankets off of him before he changes his mind. He steps around the piles of clothes adorning his bedroom floor.

He drags his feet as he walks across the hall to wake the sleeping Sammy. He knocks before entering, a habit they both forced themselves to learn after they each found the other in...compromising positions. When hears nothing on the other side of the door so he opens it gingerly, peeking in. He creeps over to Sam as quietly as he could only to screech, “Rise and shine, Sasquatch!" while hitting him over the head with a pillow, "Wake up! We have school in an hour."

He responds by covering his face with a pillow while groaning, "I don't wanna go." Dean makes an exaggerated gasp, “Oh my Lanta, Samuel! You have finally reached your ‘I don’t care about school, so Imma’ wear all black and maybe get a piercing’ phase!”

Sam finally picks up his head to glare at him,” Dude, I’m not emo.”

“Is emo even a thing anymore? I thought that’s just how kids just act nowadays,” he wonders aloud.

“You’re barely even older than me”

Dean drags him out by his ankles till he can't take being upside down anymore.

"Fine, fine, fine. Just put me down, Dean!"

He smirks and drops him with a thud. He can hear his protests as he heads to his room to find something to wear. He finds a pair of partly clean jeans on the floor and an ACDC shirt and throws them on. Dean heads out of his room and peeks into Sam's to make sure he still isn't in bed. Walking down the stairs, he glances at the hole in the wall next to the kitchen. His mood immediately darkens from having those bad memories flood back but He makes sure to calm down before Sam comes in.

He takes a deep breath. 'It was all in the past. Just let it go.' After the mental conversation he had with himself, Sam walks and immediately get excited when he sees pancakes.

"So what is the special occasion?" Sam asks with his mouth full, "You never make pancakes."

"Maybe I like being nice once in a while," I say while pouting.

Sam gives me one of his famous bitch faces.

"Fine, I need a favor. Can you go over to the new neighbors' house next door? I left my bike over there."

"Why were you over there in the first place?"

"Me and Benny were messing around with some spray paint..."

Sam sighs, "Do I even want to know what you painted?"

"Nope," I grin.

"Why can't you go?" Sam whines.

"You're a kid, they would think you did something stupid and left your bike. If I go there then they would know I did something."

Sam groans but heads out the front door to the new neighbor's house. He walks off their porch which has creaky floorboards and stairs on the brink of smashing in pieces. He walks to the house next door which looks well cared for and clean. He rings the doorbell once and waits.

"Micheal? Can you get that for me?" a sharp female voice says.

A boy who looks around twenty answers the door. He has dark hair and cold blue eyes that seem to be staring at Sam's soul... and not in a good way.

Sam shuffles on his feet uncomfortably. "Umm, I'm Sam. I live next door and I just wanted to say hi."

Michael analyzes him in a judgemental way, looking his up and down, before he says, "Hello Sam. I'm Michael Novak," he says way too politely while holding out his hand to shake.

"Sorry if I'm intruding. We used to be friends with the last family that lived here and I left my bike."

''Oh, so that was yours?" says a voice behind Michael.

Sam doesn't see the voice and Michael barks, "Gabriel, get inside and finish your prayers, school is in 15 minutes."

Sam hears shuffling of feet as they run back further into the house.

"We did find a bike, it is in the garage. I will retrieve it for you, Sam."

"Thanks," Sam says awkwardly.

He follows Michael into the back yard and he gets the bike. He notices the garage is graffitied beyond recognition. He immediately runs out of there since Michael has been giving him a weird vibe since he first set eyes on him. Micheal watches him sprint out with the bike, saying "bye" hastily, wanting to get out of there as fast as he could.

Sam puts the bike in their backyard and jumps in the Impala with Dean.

"Easy there tiger. Why were you running? Were the neighbors some hippy freaks?" he jokes.

"No, but there is a creepy guy over there. I think his name was Michael."

Dean immediately goes into protective big brother mode, his blood boiling at the thought of some pedo talking to his baby brother. "What? What did he do?," Dean says while looking Sam over.

"Dean, I'm fine. I'm just saying the guy's a creep."

"Okay, but don't go over there if he gets 'creepy' again."

Sam groans at him but doesn't say anything else.

(Time skip to school)

"I don't wanna go," Sam says with puppy-dog eyes. He looks back over at the school which looks menacing now that they are there. He can already feel the impending tests and papers weighing him down and he hasn’t even entered yet.

"You know I'm immune to those already," Dean says while climbing out of the Impala, "Now come on or you’re gonna be late and I don’t need your whiny ass crying over it."

Sam sighs again (Sam sighs a lot but that is just part of his teenage angst) and jumps out of the car and walks the school that feels more like hell than anything else. There is an unreasonably tall fence surrounding the building and all the windows are tinted, giving it the impression of a prison.

Dean waves to Sam and then heads to his own classes. Sam looks at his schedule and sees that he has social studies first. 'Meh. At least it's an easy class.' Sam walks into room 221 which is mostly empty and sits at the seat in the third row, next to some new kid.

Sam glances over at the kid curiously since they didn't get a new kid in their class in years. He has smooth-looking skin and golden hair that is partially covering his face and eyes. He is fiddling with something on his desk so Sam leans in to get a closer look. It turns out he is folding some paper on his desk into a dragon or something.

Sam turns away before he is caught staring. The boy looks really beautiful, especially with his hair shining after it is hit directly with the sunlight. After a minute, Sam feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks at the boy next to him who has the most gorgeous, whiskey-colored eyes he had ever seen. He sees the boy's lips moving but he does not hear a thing.

"Sorry, what?" Sam says, finally snapping out of his trance.

The boy smiles and repeats, "Do you have any post-it notes I could use? I'm making a dragon and I need to make the wings."

"Oh, s-sure," Sam stutters while grabbing a random post-it pack out of his backpack and handing it to the strange boy.

Suddenly he hears a burst of laughter and realizes its from the whiskey-eyed boy.

"Oh my god. It's a moose!" the boy laughs breathlessly while clutching his stomach.

Sam is confused until he sees the moose post-it on the desk next to him and his face burns with embarrassment. He almost banged his head against the desk.' Oh my god. Now he thinks I'm a weirdo. Great job, Sam.'

The boy must have seen Sam's reddening face and smiled while saying, "I'm not making fun of it. They’re cute. By the way, I'm Gabriel but you can call me Gabe."

"Hi, Gab-be. I'm Sam. Sorry about those. I thought I left them at home," he said, murmuring the last part.

“Why would you leave them at home? These are fucking iconic!”

Sam smiled and looked down at his desk. “So why are you making a dragon out of paper exactly?”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know,” Sam says,” Doesn't seem like something people usually do.”

“Yeah but it definitely gets the ladies’ attention. And the fellas too if you catch my drift,” he said winking.

Sam blushes and opens his mouth to respond but he is cut off by the teacher, Ms. Masters, walking into the room. He tries to pay attention by catching himself peeking glances in the strange, beautiful boy next to him. When he finally gets himself to focus, he notices something hit his desk.

It’s a folded piece of paper. He looks over at Gabe who has mischief and a bit of something else in his eyes. Sam opens the paper and scrawled in barely legible chicken scratch was a nine-digit number with the words, ‘Wanna hang out this weekend, Mr. Moose?’ written below it. WIthout thinking he writes out ‘yes’ and discreetly tosses it to Gabe who gives him a blinding smile when he sees the response. Sam never does something like this. He doesn’t even talk to anyone outside of his immediate friend group, much less hang out with someone without even knowing them for 5 minutes. But something in the boy’s smile does things to him.

All he can say is he can barely wait for the weekend.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and/or kudos. It would make my entire day! UwU


End file.
